


【老板多比】情人

by GREATLAOLIAN



Category: JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken
Genre: M/M, 下药 色情照片 情趣用品 伪装群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GREATLAOLIAN/pseuds/GREATLAOLIAN
Summary: 一群从事情趣用品产业的人要报复迪亚波罗，于是他们拍下了多比欧的色情照片寄给迪亚波罗，没想到迪亚波罗买下了所有情趣产业，让多比欧转了行。
Kudos: 28





	【老板多比】情人

“亲爱的多比欧，你怎么这副模样？”

十分钟前，迪亚波罗收到了一份照片。那些照片像是被撕碎了的过时的杂志一样，胡乱地散落在地板上。若不是那图画里粉红色的头发看起来如此熟悉，似是那个不知天高地厚的顽皮小子头顶上的晚霞色，他可能就要将那些照片当垃圾烧了，从而错过一场十分钟后就开演的好戏。

谢天谢地，他没有这样做。他只是走近了一点，站着审视这些内容并不美好却也绝不糟糕的图片。

离他最近的一张照片上，拍的是多比欧脸部的特写。这是迪亚波罗仔细欣赏的第一张，那图片上的多比欧看起来很不好，一双紫色的大眼睛湿漉漉的，脸颊上布满了汗水，泛着不自然的红色，像是有人给他涂了一层果蜜色的腮红。他的嘴里含着一个粉色的小球，正抵在他柔软灵活的舌头上 ，小球身上的粉色稍微重些，正好与多比欧浅粉色的舌头应和，一眼看去很值得人想入非非。

多比欧的表情看上去很糟糕，是那种男人想看到的求饶、渴望和恐惧交织在一起的糟糕。他澄澈的紫色的眼睛里倒映着一个举着相机的男人模糊的身影，如果再往下看去，在其他的照片上，迪亚波罗会发现多比欧的眼睛里会出现其他形形色色，体格不等的男人。很显然，多比欧遭到了一场足以让他一生都吸取教训的、耻辱的失败。

迪亚波罗还注意到一个细节，在照片的空白部位，被人用娟秀的字体写着一列字:“在戴上这个小樱桃之前不要尝试插入这个小妖精的嘴巴里，他会将你咬断。”看来是有哪个倒霉的人尝试做了这种事，得到了一个不如他预料的结果，如果他在事先愿意花上一分钟去搜一搜多比欧执行任务时对手的死相，他就不会尝试这样的冒险。

不得不说一句，如果所有图片都配上了这样的字，那么把它印成册出版，定会在全意大利卖上一个好销量，或许到时多比欧就会有一个更好的用途，自己也多了一笔额外的资金。只不过现在，迪亚波罗还不到时候去安排这些。

迪亚波罗将目光移到另外的一张照片上。那里拍的是多比欧屁股的特写，在图片的边缘隐约可以看见粉色的镣铐禁锢在多比欧的脚上，他应该是被掉了起来，至少拍照片时他的下半身被悬在了空中。他的双腿被打开到了极限，赤裸的屁股呈现在画面中央。这台相机的像素真是好，迪亚波罗很清楚的看到了多比欧下面的小嘴里淌着水光，微微张开了一条小缝。沿着向上看，他的性器已经被束缚，又是一个粉色的贞操带紧紧的套在他身上，勾勒出他的形状。与贞操带相连的一根粗长的黑色棒子，此刻正躺在多比欧的腿沟上，整个画面上只有它是黑色的，如果那张嘴被它捅开，这时拍下的画面定是可以上封面的。

画面的留白处写两列字:“清理他屁股上的毛发是个集体活儿，不过，现在的他看上去更可口了。”

“记得将按摩棒上涂上些好东西，这些东西蹭到他的前列腺上，会带来更好的效果。”

迪亚波罗藏在刘海下的眉微微皱了一瞬，像是在忍着思量些什么。他认为出于礼貌和同情，自己应该先打一通电话再接着看下去。

“请帮我查查，我们一向能干的多比欧现在在做什么？”

“是的Boss，他正在执行您下达的任务，我没有权限查看。”

“他在哪里？我何时给他下过命令？”

“Boss，这些权限只属于你，我无权知道。”

“那么，他去了多久？”

“两个小时，Boss。”

“好的，维多利亚小姐，多谢你的效劳，你的声音一如既往的甜美。”

迪亚波罗挂断了电话。他仍站在那里，目光低垂在地板上，像是在思考些什么。

多比欧是他遇到过的最卖力的助手，也是他最蠢的手下。他能留着他直到今天，全靠这个愚蠢的孩子从未失过手的成绩和某些不知名的原因而促使的忠心。好吧，好吧，他漂亮的脸蛋和完美的身材也是一个微不足道的原因之一。但是现在他亲爱的助手落得如此狼狈，他的多比欧看样子是被一群人捆在一起往嘴里和屁股里都塞了什么鬼东西，已经过了两个小时他还没有把刀捅进那些人的胸膛或者老二上，那便是暗示自己他遭到了滑铁卢，任人摆布毫无摆脱之法。这是他迪亚波罗的手下，而他现在令迪亚波罗丢脸。

迪亚波罗又打了一个电话，这不是看在多比欧为自己服务多年的份上，而是因为自己的脸面。他需要一个人为多比欧收尸，从而就要知道多比欧的位置。为积了大德的多比欧收尸的人只能是他自己，因为迪亚波罗不能让别人看到多比欧丢脸的模样。他呼叫了他信赖的手下——老练的路西法，他引以为傲的左右手没让他等几秒就接通了电话。

“我亲爱的Boss，您有何吩咐？”

电话那头道。

“路西法，请帮我看看，多比欧在干什么？”

“Boss，我没有调查多比欧的行踪的权限。”

“谁有？”

“只有您，Boss。只有您可以对他下达命令，也只有您知道他的行踪，只有您可以监视他。”

“那么，我一向智慧的路西法，你认为最近三个月内，我会向他下什么样的命令？”

电话那头犹豫了一瞬。迪亚波罗能够感觉到那个男人只犹豫了一瞬，然后他便听到对方的回答：“让我想想，Boss，请允许我将猜测一个一个向您汇报。”

  
迪亚波罗叹口气，声音低哑道：“好吧，你来说。”

他一边听，一边继续浏览他眼底的照片。他只看到画面一张比一张更糟糕。天呐，要不是这些人的照片，迪亚波罗可能永远无法发现多比欧的乳头也是这么性感的。以前，每当多比欧走进他，向他絮絮叨叨地讲述他手下的工作进度，迪亚波罗的一双眼睛就会盯紧他细窄的腰身。久而久之，他便看烦了。他的欲望越来越强。他想尝试去抚摸那支腰，去感受一下多比欧的腰是不是跟想象的一样滑，一样软，是不是会像蛇一样扭动的灵活。而他也的确也付出行动。他在一次多比欧走进他时揽过了他的身体。亲密地抚摸了个透彻。多比欧的反应他已经忘了，但他发现了一样新东西。

他看到在多比欧紧身的紫色毛衣下，他的胸膛处有两个小小的凸起。迪亚波罗并没有细看，但注意到了这一点。作为一个男人，多比欧的乳头未免太挺立了些。

而他眼前的这张照片，将多比欧藏在毛衣下的秘密揭开——一双手——它的主人大概是个混血，他的皮肤暗黑，和多比欧的肤色刚好形成强烈的视觉效果——它轻轻的按在多比欧挺起来的乳头上，镜头很好的抓拍到了这一点。即使这是一张照片，但迪亚波罗也可以看出这是个老手，他将自己这双手运用的像根羽毛，玩弄着多比欧的乳头。多比欧一定会感觉很痒。能被这只手调戏的滋味大概是绝妙，因为它的主人懂得灵活挑拨男人的身体，尤其是那些天生敏感的男人。

“不，不，绝不是酒业的纠纷。”

紧挨着这张照片的，是一个相对而言较远的场景，它拍到了多比欧的胸膛以上，迪亚波罗由此可以看见多比欧诱人的脸庞再次暴露在镜头下。还是那双手，它还是停留在多比欧的乳头上，不同的是，这次它不再是轻飘飘的羽毛。它重重地压在多比欧的乳头上，迪亚波罗保证这绝对是那个男人趁多比欧走神的时候毫无征兆的一击，他按压乳头的劲道绝对是又快又狠——往上看，只要顺着多比欧扬在空中的脖颈向上看，你就可以认定迪亚波罗是对的——多比欧，痛到极点的多比欧，爽到极点的多比欧，他紧紧的眯着双眼，只剩一个小缝隐约可以看到他泛红的紫色眼睛，他长长的睫毛上挂着咸湿的水珠，嫣红的嘴巴大大地张开，像是在尖叫——如果这时有人愿意拿自己的老二捅进去，绝对可以抵到他的喉咙——他的表情，很糟，像是被操爽了一样，很糟的表情。

“等一下，路西法，情趣用品？我们何时插手过这个行业。”

值得思考的是，有一张照片上，多比欧自己将手伸进了他下面的那张小嘴里。手指上粘上的透明白液顺着臀缝向下滑落。此时的多比欧还穿着毛衣，像狗一样爬在那里，屁股翘起，正撅在镜头前。他的裤子已经不知去向，或许被扔到了其他地方，反正多比欧不需要这个。迪亚波罗只看见了他紧夹的双腿和那只玩弄着自己的手。

他敛下双目，语气低沉地说:“好的，那么多比欧肯定在哪。”

“我有一个想法，路西法，我需要请你把那些从早晨三点到六点中，所有见过多比欧的人杀到。”

迪亚波罗听到路西法带着愉悦的声音从电话里传来，他可能回想起上次见到鲜血时的甜美滋味，以至于路西法声音兴奋地颤抖着应答道：“是的，Boss，他们一个都逃不掉。”

“你是最让我放心的伙伴，路西法 。”

“是的，Boss，我向您保证，他们全都会死 。”

  
迪亚波罗挂掉了电话。

他向门外走去。

他要去看看那个麻烦的小子。 

  
多比欧感觉自己要死了。

一是因为，他将部署了一个月的计划搞砸了。就在今天早晨，天还没有亮的时候，他顶着寒风来到了曼加拉公寓。虽然Boss没有给他打电话，但是他记得一个月前他向Boss汇报的情况，当时……虽然发生了他预料之外的事，他的Boss色情地抚摸了他的腰肢，这令他每每想起都浑身颤抖……总之，他向Boss讲述了曼加拉的情趣用品产业，而他的Boss眯着深绿的眼睛盯着他的脸，看得他不自在，他只听得Boss轻轻“嗯”了一声，便明白了他的意思。迪亚波罗要做的事情，没有一个是无法成功的，多比欧明白Boss隐藏在眼神和话语中的意思，于是他马上着手去做。

一个月，他摸透了曼加拉公寓的情况，他本以为自己的行动会很轻松，所以他放松了戒备，穿着他的紧身露腰毛衣和紧身直筒牛仔裤，故作无辜的小兔子敲响狼窝的门，却没想到他的到来正中了对方的下怀。

他在刚走进曼加拉公寓的时候就挨了一枪麻醉剂，那剂量足以麻醉一头公牛，多比欧没有任何防备，他没料到对方会直接给他一枪。他尝试从地板上爬起来，他撑起胳膊，觉得那软的像团棉花，而且，他还没站起来，就被一只脚踩回地板上。他没来的急说上一句脏话，就晕了过去。

不知晕了多久，他才重新醒来，醒来的时候，他就认为自己一定是栽了。他的第一直觉竟然不是反抗、逃走、给那些不知天高地厚的家伙一次教训……这令他匪夷所思，但是多比欧的确是这样想的，这是一种训练出来的直觉，复杂到他无法解释清楚，但它往往是对的，一会儿多比欧就会明白——多比欧还发现，他的小刀不见了，所有的小刀都不见了，包括他藏在牙齿间的。他全身还是没有力气，他听到耳边有机器的咔嚓声，一束又一束的光随着声音的节奏闪进他的眼皮下。然而，他目前的情况不是最重要的，重要的是他感觉自己要死了。

  
他会被迪亚波罗杀死。

  
而且……他的身体十分奇怪，异常地……敏感……这是多比欧感觉他快要死的原因之二。

“瞧，粉色的小美人醒了。”

多比欧听到耳边有一个男人在说话，他的语气很下流，让多比欧轻而易举的就可以想到这个男人心中龌龊的想法。紧接着，又有一个声音应和道:“不愧是迪亚波罗的小姘头，我本来还不确定，可他竟然在这样强的药剂下只昏睡了一个小时，那他一定是我们的目标不错。”

  
“光看他的身体就够了，他这样的身体，一看就是被男人操烂的。”

  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”哄笑声传到了多比欧的耳朵里。

他张开嘴巴，想说些话，却发现自己根本出不了声。有人注意到了多比欧的动作，他走进多比欧，戏谑的声音传来:“小美人，你想说些什么？嗯？还是说，你张开嘴只是迫不及待地想含些宝贝，比如……能把你操爽的玩意？”

“哈，那我们一定满足他！”有一人说到：“不过我们不能这样做，我们只是想给迪亚波罗一份礼物，而不是侮辱他，要是我们眼前的这个小骚货浑身是我们的精液，迪亚波罗一定会将我们赶尽杀绝。”

“是的，我们要做的，就像我们之前说的那样，送迪亚波罗一份大礼……不过可惜了这个粉色的美人，迪亚波罗一定不会容忍失败品的存在，他将命不足矣……我真想在他死前操他一回。”

“谁不是呢，但我听说迪亚波罗的下属对他忠心耿耿，连他的姘头都是，没有迪亚波罗的命令再骚的身体也不敢在外人面前作出一点反应，否则会被那个控制狂给扔到海里喂鱼，或者五马分尸什么的，总之很惨。”

  
“哪里这么夸张，这样谁敢跟他上床？而且，他的姘头到底会不会对他‘忠心’，我们一会儿不就知道了吗？”

  
“说的对，让我们开始吧，我已经等不及了。”

  
多比欧平生第一次感到恐惧。那是一种很微妙的情绪。他能感受到自己的心脏在胸腔里鼓作一团，像火燎一般向四处攒动，他的呼吸都屏住了，如果此时他再摆上一个张开双臂，并住膝盖的姿势，那么他就真的像个受刑者了。

他的双腿被一把拉开，来者简直粗暴，要不是多比欧的手被绑在了柱子上，他的力道简直可以将多比欧拖着走。

“嘿，乖孩子，屁股抬起来，叔叔帮你把裤子脱下来，然后你把你下面的门打开，好不好啊？”  
皮带被解下来，多比欧无力反抗，一句脏话到了嘴边，却因为身体的异样听起来像是一声幼豹的呜咽。

裤子被扔到了一边，多比欧的双腿被抬在男人的肩头。一只手隔着内裤抚摸上他的性器，那里早已硬了起来。

多比欧想剧烈反抗，却没有力气。

该死，这他妈用的是什么药。

“瞧瞧，他皱眉的样子也像是在要我们操他。”

“我以为迪亚波罗会让他穿丁字裤!”

“或许也可以不穿内裤。”俯在多比欧身上的男人笑了笑，指尖勾下多比欧因为汗液早已被浸湿的内裤，扔在一旁。

“嘿，伙计们，我们或许还要干一件额外的事儿。”男人揶揄地盯着多比欧的屁股，仿佛看到了什么好笑的东西，吹了声口哨，“有谁想清理他的屁股？”

多比欧感觉身体里有火在烧。

他想夹紧自己的腿，却刚好把埋在他胯间的头夹住了。

“哈，他想让你舔他那里。”

多比欧先是听到轻笑声，然后便感觉到自己的屁股被舔了。舌头掠过他的性器，只舔了一下，多比欧便被刺激得挺起胸口，急促地喘了口气。

然后男人来到他的后穴，用舌头轻轻刺进穴口。多比欧低声咒骂，呜呜咽咽地。

“我们有活要干了。”

他听见倒腾东西的声音，心底越发没底。

“咔嚓”声一直在他耳边作响，多比欧心道够了，盘算着要脱身的把戏，却突然感受到一双手伸进了自己的毛衣里。

他在摸自己的乳头 。

多比欧想到了他的Boss，他尖叫出声。

一个月前，Boss就注意到了他的乳头。他那时正坐在Boss的膝上，再往里一点，他的屁股就可以坐在Boss沉睡的性器上，那可以让他为此欢悦一个星期，他会做很多更清晰的春梦，梦到关于Boss的……虽然坐在Boss的膝上已经足够让多比欧满足，他的腰肢也被尽情地抚摸着，如果可以的话，多比欧希望自己能跪下为迪亚波罗口交，他想吃迪亚波罗的东西，只要他的Boss一声令下，或者沉默不语地将他扔到地上，再把他的头按在自己的胯上。

但他的Boss没有任何动作，那双狭长的眼睛轻轻敛下，里面那对绿色的眼珠正看着自己胸膛上顶的酥痒的凸起，那只是藏在紫色衣服下的两个小点儿，但敏锐如迪亚波罗，他轻易地就注意到了。他充满性暗示的绿色眼睛一直徘徊在多比欧的乳头上，让他有一种被扒光了的感觉，这让他即羞耻又激动 。多比欧甚至想在Boss的眼皮下玩弄自己的乳头给他看，就隔着毛衣，那种粗粒的布料和自己讨好的手法会让他很爽。他已经想这么做很久了，或者他撩开自己的毛衣，将挺立的乳头给Boss看，用下流的眼神渴求Boss：“请摸摸这里吧，Boss，好痒……”

这个手法很好，他伸进自己的衣服里，偷情一般地按压着、骚弄着自己的乳头，让多比欧得到了快感。他想象着这是Boss，他很快就硬了起来。

“瞧瞧，这个骚货的乳头，不像个男人，是不是会出水啊？”

“他的下边已经出水了，请把腿张开骚货，迪亚波罗要来操你了！”

而出乎他们意料的是，多比欧真的把腿张开了 。

他神志不清地喃道：“Boss，Boss……”

“真他妈想上他 ”

“给他点刺激的，将这瓶药涂进他里面，他会好受的 。”

冰凉的液体顺着手指伸进了多比欧的后穴里，多比欧越发魔怔，他把这手指想象成迪亚波罗的手，用柔软紧致的穴肉挽留它。

“啪”，他被人打了屁股。

“骚货，你要自己玩弄那里吗，我们好让你的Boss收到些更精美的照片。”

多比欧眯着眼睛，眼里水露露的。他含糊不行的说着:“Yeah……ha、yes……ha……”

紧接着他感觉自己的手被解开了。

反转来的出人意料。

正用手指操着多比欧的男人突然感觉肩上的力道一重，他还没反应过来，感觉脖子就被一股要扭断他的力量牵制住，狠狠地砸向地板。

“不要动，先生们。”

三分钟后，所有人都被多比欧控制在了地板上。

他看起来，不像是磕了药的样子。

但多比欧自己知道，他身下的地方，已经开始不受控制地痊搐，总想含点东西。

多比欧坐在了屋子里唯一的一张床上，交叠着双腿，手中拿着一直抓拍着他的相机。

他一张一张地看完自己色情的照片，笑着挑起眉，开口时语气却一片冰冷:

“先生们，你们刚才是说，要把这些照片……送给迪亚波罗吗？”

等迪亚波罗赶到时，多比欧正张着腿，含着一根自慰棒。

他上面的嘴里还是含着那颗口珠，嘴巴失神地半张不张。

听到他的脚步声，多比欧畏惧地向后缩了缩，可惜身下是床，他看起来不过只是往床里钻了钻，屁股又撅得高了些而已。

多比欧支离破碎地喘息声在空荡的房间里极为入耳，他叫的比任何女人的声音都欠操。

迪亚波罗弹了一下多比欧下面的拿张小嘴含着的按摩棒，多比欧立马颤了一下。

“BOSS……”

要不是多比欧的手被绑在床头，迪亚波罗感觉他会在自己靠近时就缠上自己蹭。

多比欧的胸膛上摆放着遥控器，迪亚波罗伸手过去，目光扫过他红肿的乳头，按了一下按钮。

只有不到五十块钱的按摩棒操着多比欧，可多比欧的在他按下按钮的瞬间就尖叫起来。

“Boss!Ah……不、Boss，饶过我、饶过我……ahhhhhhh!好痒……Boss、我ah！我知错了、我知错……求你，停、停下!Boss!停ahhhh！我、好痒ahhhhhh”

多比欧的眼泪一直流，就像他下面的水一样。他的腰挺在空中，身体茫然的向上顶，下面一缩一夹，把按摩棒吃的更深。

迪亚波罗站着冷眼旁观。

“亲爱的多比欧，我认为你很适合一件事。”

他一把把按摩棒从多比欧身体里拔出来，带出来的水浸湿了床单。

多比欧难耐地呻吟，身下的空虚使得他的小嘴不停的收张，分泌出更多的液体。

迪亚波罗跪在床上，松开自己的腰带，只把性器掏出来。他放在多比欧的入口前，目光擒住多比欧涣散的视线，挺了进去。

里面意外地很紧。

他一下到底，把多比欧挺得弓起身子。里面的软肉在他进去的同时，缴紧他的性器，即使多比欧的后穴被他粗大的性器全部撑开。

“Boss，ah~Boss，wuuu…ahhhh！”

“你把我诱惑到了，小东西。你很适合被操。”

多比欧抖的更厉害。


End file.
